1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, which is provided in a front portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type vehicle is known with a storage portion provided in a front cover covering a front portion of a vehicle body. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-125842.
The storage portion is provided above a headlight at the center of the front cover in a vehicle width direction, and includes an openable and closable lid. The lid has a structure in which its front end portion side opens upwardly with its rear end portion side serving as a fulcrum.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-125842, since a front wheel is located frontward of and below the storage portion, it is hard to store or retrieve an item in or from the storage portion from the front of the vehicle body. In addition, due to the structure in which the front end portion side of the lid opens upwardly, it is also not easy to store or retrieve an item in or from the side of the vehicle body. Moreover, the location of an actuation portion for opening the lid also affects the handleability of the storage portion. Thus, it is desired that the position of the actuation portion be taken into account, as well.